


Falling in with the Wrong Crowd

by apyewackety



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Digital Painting, Fanart, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Implied Torture, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Non-Consensual Bondage, Nudity, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apyewackety/pseuds/apyewackety
Summary: The Chitauri and their leader decide to play with the soft, warm creature that fell into their midst.Loki doesn't like this game.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 36





	Falling in with the Wrong Crowd




End file.
